Teenage Kicks
by Pork Steak the Grande
Summary: Being in love doesn't make life any better. You have to believe in yourself before you can truly give someone else the world. BakuraxRyou Yaoi.
1. Love or something close

_**Author's not**e: Oh shnapps._

_So, I randomly got inspired today while reading other people's Ryou/Bakura stories and listening to super good Fallout Boy songs, and deciding, why the hell not write a fic! XD Just what I need, another story I won't finish. Chh. Anyways, this is kinda…a bit of picking up some of my old ideas and warping them into something new and doing something that I've kinda wanted to write for a long time and hopefully will stick to for more than just the 1st chapter. _

_I don't know though, I guess I'll see what happens. It's kinda on a whim-but maybe during Spring break since I have nothing else to do, I'll want to write all week long..! Or…I hope I will. -Cough.- Either way…!_

_**Err, warning: **Shounen-ai, Alternate Universe. Don't bug me and say characters are OOC, 'cause that's just how AU goes, playas. I don't really own Yuugiou, 'cause if I did, I'd be rich and probably have better things to do than write fan fiction. Dang. _

_Other than that, read on and enjoy or don't enjoy. Whatever you're up to I guess. Wouldn't Bakura make world's sexiest emo guy! ;O_

_**-**_

Junior summer.

The time all of teenagers have dreamed of their _whole lives._ This is supposed to be the summer when your friends and you make it _all _happen. This summer, for 3 whole months, everything is supposed to come together and just…work out, no matter what. It's the last time you fully can call yourself a kid yet still argue with your parents over how that doesn't mean you aren't old enough to borrow their car to go on your road trip, you know, the ones your friends and you have been dreaming up since you were old enough to know what a big deal high school was supposed to be. Junior summer…is your last true chance to all be together with no worries. There's only 3 months left, then it's time to start on your future goals, which most of you probably don't have. You've got to plan on what college you're going to go to, where you're going to live, if you even have enough credits to graduate, how life is going to be when all your friends disappear and start making lives of their own…

It's your last chance to be _free._ For only one more summer, you're allowed to be young and responsibility, well…you can stay well hidden from it while the sun shines. This summer…life as you know it, is supposed to be _perfect._

…Or so I, and everyone else thought until we actually made it here.

_So, Ryou Usagi, what are you going to do this summer? On a cruise? The Florida Keys? Maybe Paris? London, Sydney, Honolulu? Back-packing through South Africa? What is it!_

…Not even close. Even thinking about the vacation of my dreams makes me _laugh; laugh until I cry because it's so close to not happening, it's a knee-slapper. _Where am I spending my Summer through..? In a popular ice cream parlor on the pier of Domino Bay, stuck serving a zillion messy six-year-olds in which 1 in 5 of them will 'accidentally' drop their cone to the floor and burst out in an ear-piercing cry in which, I will be forced to hear and provide them with another free ice cream cone with a fake smile plastered on my face. "It's okay little guy! Don't you worry, here's another one on the house!" Then, that little kid will smile and devour the cone, covering themselves and the tabletops I slave to clean, with a chocolate-flavored, sticky mess.

…Then I will clean the table again, and pray it never happens another time on my shift.

…But it will, because it always does. Sigh. What an exciting way to spend your last Summer as a teenager, right? Oh yes, working 8-10 hour shifts of scooping ice cream at minimum wage is a teenager's absolute dream. Especially if history repeats itself, and our air conditioner breaks AGAIN like it did during a couple of weeks ago. Lucky us, we had an 90 degree weekend sneak up on us at the end of May and little kids and their parents were practically invading the shop. It was so bad, I can remember seeing a drop of sweat from Malik actually _drop_ onto someone's ice cream cone. Thankfully, no one else saw.

Or else…? Malik would've been forced to have taken a good 2 dollars from his paycheck just so he could be able to give some random lady a free ice cream cone for the sweaty inconvenience.

God, I hope the air conditioner doesn't give out again. If it does, I think Malik and I might seriously die-well, actually, we might as well die anyways. Even if we'll be cool all summer, there's still the fact that we're going to be stuck. All day long, for five days a week, in hopes of at least making our Senior Spring Break dream come true, which still probably won't because it never does. Something always has to get into the way.

I guess, in a way, it doesn't really matter. Even if I didn't work all Summer, I'd still be bored out of my mind. My father's gone away on another Egyptian digging expedition, so the apartment is lonely. My friends?

…They're all doing something similar. My best friend Malik, thankfully, will still be with me all Summer in hopes that just _maybe, _working will be a little bit of fun, even if our boss is a complete hag. I suppose it's better than doing nothing-well, maybe. I guess I'll see how it works out, then let you know my final decision on that. Right now? I just want to mope, because even at 17, life is still managing to suck. Sigh. At least, I guess, every Thursday and Friday I'll be free to waste away my days how I want to. Malik too-then we can spend the Summer together, doing nothing, like we have for the last few Summer's past.

In fact…about the only thing keeping me from dying of pure boredom these days is one thing; _shows._ Local shows with local, teenage-ish bands, tons of restless, semi-weird kids like me, and really good songs to get your hardcore dance onto.

I mean…of course there's something _else…_

But I don't know if I really want to say. It's…well…

_It doesn't take a psychic to figure out it isn't ever going to happen. _

My favorite local band…ahh…

I don't even know what to _say._ Tomorrow night, they, meaning the Defects, will be playing at Domino Park in the local all-ages music festival which I'm of course not going to miss, even if I do have to fake sick from work to be there. So…I'm guessing it's probably a mystery as to why I like this band so much.

It's embarrassing but…it's not just the music. In fact, it's not close to being the music…it's…

Him.

The singer.

_Bakura._ Bakura of the Defects.

I saw them play…two months ago at a club one night and have made sure to be at every single show they've played. I can't not go, I seriously, seriously just can't.

There's something about this Bakura…I can't help but love to watch. I know, I probably sound like a crazed groupie or something but that isn't it! I'm not crazy, I swear I'm not but…

Hasn't there ever been a person you've seen looking at you, and you were watching them too and you knew, in that second, you wanted them and you weren't sure if you could handle them not wanting you the same? It's like that. It happened at their first show I was at, and Bakura was on stage, singing his heart out, grinning and jamming out like he always does, but…his eyes. He stopped all of a sudden in his song and he was _looking at me._ He halted singing, everyone in the club looked at him funny and you just knew it wasn't supposed to happen. Even his fellow band-mates watched him with exasperation. It wasn't meant to happen but it did…and he saw me. I feel so stupid now. When it happened, I just gaped at him, then hurried off to hide myself amongst the crowd.

So, if I'm so in 'love' with him, which I swear I'm not!- why haven't we actually talked..?

I don't really know. In fact, besides when he's on stage, I always seem to miss him. I never see him anywhere else. I've looked but I can never actually _find_ him, not that I'd know what to say to him even if I saw him… I want to stop this crazed feeling inside of me, I don't want to feel so head-over-heels for a guy I don't even know a thing about, but I can't convince myself otherwise-but at the same time, I have this feeling like…

I don't want to meet him either. I don't want to find out what kind of person he is, because…

I don't want to be wrong. I _like_ what I feel for him and I don't want him being a secretly bad person to scare this feeling away…

But then, even if we talked and he was as great as I have a feeling he is…

I'm so _scared _of love, I'd probably ruin it without even trying. I'm not anything like Malik, who can just say what he feels at any given time and not think a thing of it. I'm not…that brave. I don't have that same confidence… Even if I wanted to tell Bakura how I felt and get to know him better, I wouldn't know how to go about it. With Malik, it's so much different. The second he knew he liked Katsuya, he went for it, because it's what he wanted. He didn't think twice of what Katsuya would say, or what anyone else thought. He didn't care as long as he got it out and…he prevailed. Katsuya felt the same and so…it was perfect. Malik knew exactly what to do and how to make moves and how to further their relationship… Which is why they were still together, even after, god, how long has it been? Six months now? I guess it doesn't really matter.

I just don't see myself ever being able to hold up a relationship. Hell-I don't even know if I ever want to hold one out. Sometimes, when I think about another person having their arms around me…I feel weird about it. It's just…not a comfortable feeling. I'm not that used to physical contact and…if ever the situation comes up, I will have no idea how to react. I really think I'm too immature for anyone, even if I am actually really responsible…

I'm so scared but sometimes…just being able to be Malik would be so nice. I'd finally get to experience what real love feels like-or something really close to it, otherwise.

-

"Ryou, are you sure?"

The white-haired boy sighed fervently in response. Waving his hand in dismissal, soft chocolate hues gave the other a serious, yet wary gaze. "Yes, Malik! I told you already five times! I'm sure, in fact, I'm double sure! Now hurry up and put your apron back and get out of here before I decide differently!" He scolded, a small grin donning thin lips. The opposite person, Malik, smiled back and gave a soft nod, an arm reaching back to tug at the white cotton string that hung from the back of his neck, successfully undoing his apron.

"Ugh, okay, if you're sure. I just…you know I don't mind closing with you. Katsuya isn't that important to leave you here all alone for." Ryou gave a small laugh, arms crossing as he leant up against the ice-cream freezer, shrugging.

"It's not like I haven't done it before and plus, you already had to disappoint your poor sweetheart the night before since Ms. Ai said you had to stay until 7. I'll be fine, I promise! It's only for 20 more minutes anyways, then I can close up 10 minutes early if noone decides to ruin my night and come in here at the last minute! I swear to you, I'm good!" Ryou attempted to convince the other. And in all actuality, it was true! He didn't mind the other sneaking out early to go meet out with his boyfriend, especially since he hadn't seen him in three days. It was no big deal. In fact, if no one came in in 15 minutes, he was contemplating closing down anyways. In virtually no time at all, he'd be on his way back home and the workday as he knew it, would be over. No more serving ice cream for a _whole _24 hours. It was almost too much to dream about, really.

Walking over to the hangers where the aprons were done once shifts were over, Malik undid the waist string, and tied the neck string around the hook, leaving it there for another day, which, thankfully like his best friend, wouldn't come until the Tuesday since they were about to both come down with an incurable 24 hour 'flu' AKA, they had to be at the local music festival or they might die of a broken heart. One of the two. Either way, Malik was just as excited as Ryou, and all their other friends were. Sadly, it was probably going to be the best night of all Summer, and it had only started a week ago.

It was just…besides the music festival, there wasn't a whole lot to _do_, especially since when most things closed, they were just rolling up out of work. Some Summer break.

Removing his pony tail from his hair, the sandy-tressed male sighed. "I know, but still. I still hate leaving you to walk home alone, just because I know how boring it is. OH-but don't forget, if we aren't out too incredibly late, I'm still coming over tonight, so don't go and grab a book and read, because we both know what will happen." Malik eyed his friend pointedly, who gave a playful glare back.

"Hey now! I don't purposely _fall_ asleep at my desk reading always! Just once in a while and I swear to you, I only do it if it's at a boring part and the book I started reading is actually really good! It's so good infact, I'd even recommend it to you but…" Ryou gasped, "Oh wait! You don't read!" Malik gave a soft chuckle in response, shrugging.

"You know me, I have better things to do, like…about, oh, everything, like playing duck hunt, annoying the crap out of my sister, feeding birds rice…" He of course, had to name these off on his fingers to make himself seem all the more dramatic. Ryou only snorted, hand lifting to brush pesky white bangs out of the way.

"Don't forget having a nice meal in the bathtub. I can't stress to you how long it took to get the kool-aid stain OUT of my bathtub thanks to you and your odd habits." Ryou smiled at the thought. He could still remember the first time he had accidentally walked in on Malik while he was taking a bath in the middle of the night once. Ryou was groggy, having just woke up at 2 am to "pay the water bill" as they joked, and was paying no attention whatsoever to the humming coming from beyond Malik's bathroom door. He remembered the moment he was opening the door, his mouth dropped as he saw Malik lying there under a cover of bubbles with a plate placed comfortably atop his chest, happily spooning some leftover mashed potatoes from dinner into his mouth. Needless to say, Ryou closed the door quietly and burst out laughing. Malik only laughed, hips pushing past the small gate leading to the seating area of the small, unbelievably pastel-painted Ice cream parlor, heading for the door.

"Well, and who's fault is that? I told you when you made the fruit punch kind I liked pink lemon-aid better, but no, you didn't listen and made the messier one KNOWING I was about to go have my daily bath!" Ryou giggled in response, hand lifting to pinch at his temple in disbelief at how ridiculous his friend was.

"SO, you're still blaming that on me, huh? Chh, whatever. Just…" Ryou paused, eyeing his friend affectionately. "Have fun tonight, okay? Don't wait too long though, past 11 and you know me!" Ryou leant his head back, eyes closing, feigning a snoring sound.

Malik grinned in amusement and nodded. "I know and don't worry, I'll be there, somehow I'll convince him to let me leave early, though it's got to be hard! I mean, who would really want to take their hands off me?" Malik joked, giving his friend a playful wink, back pushing up against the glass door. A warm evening breeze met him as a navy flip-flopped foot stepped backwards.

"Oh, right!" Ryou chided back sarcastically, sticking his tongue out at the blonde. "See you later!" And with a wave and the blowing of a kiss from Malik, the Egyptian was heading away, the bell ringing as the door swung closed behind him. A sigh left the boy as he was now in solitude with only the bubbly voice of Hilary Duff singing over the speakers to keep him from utter silence. Sigh. Now what to do now that Malik was off…

"Well, we've already cleaned up all the tables and I just mopped the floor not even ten minutes ago, so there's nothing really to do," the boy mumbled to himself, turning around to fold his arms up upon the ice cream freezer's flat surface, head resting upon them. Giving a low murmur, Ryou rocked his lower body up against the freezer and back, unable to keep still. Oak depths peered over to the circular white clock placed upon a wall. 7:02. There was still a good few minutes until he was able to just shut down or the night-which, was better than having customers in a way. Then at least he didn't have to clean up another mess-but of course, if he had customers, then he'd actually have something to do instead of standing around doing nothing for a good 13 minutes more. No matter what, there just always had to be some sort of a downfall.

Dawning upon the fact that he was semi-thirsty, he decided to use the advantage he was allowed to have as many free sodas a day as he wished. Straightening himself out, he gave a tired yawn and stretched his limbs up above his head, eyes closing for a moment. "Mm…I think, I'm feeling a little lemon-lime-y today, so Sprite it is," Ryou told himself with a nod, reaching out and grabbing a small cardboard cup, padding the small distance over to the fountain drink machine. Placing his cup under the nozzle for ice, he filled his cup mid-way through, then got the actual soda, filling it to a sensible place in which he'd still be able to lid the drink without a spill. Reaching out for a lid, slender ivory fingers laced around one, lightly grabbing it from the stack. Setting his soda onto the counter top, he was paying to attention to the left hand which held the lid. As the plastic lid dropped to the ground, he sulked. "Dang it! Now I have to bend over. Life is such a pain…" Rolling his eyes in irritation, he began to bend over behind the ice cream freezers, reaching for his lid. When his fingers curled around it, the bells on the door suddenly chimed. Ryou's eyes widened in realization.

Another customer.

_Dammit!_ Gritting his teeth as he rose with his lid, which quickly turned into a small smile as to not alert the customer something was wrong, he set the lid onto the counter and turned towards the customer, about to speak when his eyes finally saw who exactly it was.

A tall male, at least with a couple inches more height than Ryou stood there, adorned in medium blue, worn jeans and a faded black band tee, black tipped, milky bangs hiding the other's deep russet eyes as the male contemplated flavors, leant over slightly. The young male, no more than 19, nibbled at his lower lip where a small ring of silver nestled, thumbs hooked into his pockets.

'Breathe Ryou, breathe!' he instructed himself, mouth hanging open as he stared at the other, a pink glow beginning to ebb across the bridge of his nose. This couldn't be _real. _No way on earth could Bakura, of all people, just have walked into The Peppermint Parlor… This had to be a _dream!_ After all, why would someone as cool as Bakura be here and all alone on a plain, old Sunday night? Gulping, Ryou decided to swallow all his nervousness for the moment being, and act as if Bakura were any old customer, even if it was the only customer who had ever made Ryou's heartbeat escalate without doing a thing.

"U-Uhm, Sir? Did you know what you wanted?" Ryou breathed timidly, nearly gasping as the opposite male stood, eyes widening as both gazes met. A pierced brow arched in curiosity. Hadn't he seen this boy before? Wasn't…it the _one _he had been looking for, ever since he had seen that particular face at his concert a couple months back? Of course, Bakura hadn't been freaking out about it or anything, as that wasn't Bakura's style, to go crazy over some person, especially not someone random he'd never met, though he couldn't deny when he'd seen this boy before, he wasn't completely _mesmerized, _at least, for a time-still, even; he wondered as his eyes scanned the other boy's features how anyone could still look so undeniably _fucking gorgeous…_

It was a face he couldn't forget, even if he had seen it for only a second. Now, however, it seemed fate had given him a second chance, and of course, Bakura wasn't going to waste it. Oh no, he was going to find more about this boy, so that way, when the future came, and he was making the boy quiver with his touch and whispering in his ear, he'd know what name to utter. After all, there was no way he was about to let someone as hot as the little ice cream scooper escape.

Ryou, however, was beginning to get extremely worried and/or flustered, blush increasing tenfold since the object of his desires was staring right at him, not saying a word. Ryou was finding it hard to breathe. He didn't want to break the silence yet or the intimate stare but he didn't want to weird the other out either.

"U-Uhm…s-sir…?" He stuttered, biting down at his lower lip harshly. At the shy summoning, Bakura smirked, leaning forward some until he was against the ice cream freezer, face only a short distant away from Ryou's.

"Mm, boy? Don't I know you from somewhere?" Purred Bakura, arm lifting to rest an elbow against the glass, resting his chin in it. He eyed the other inquiringly, making Ryou's lower lip quiver. Unsure of whether to say yes, he had seen him before or no, because they really hadn't spoken, Ryou broke away from Bakura's eyes, his own falling to the ground.

"I…I don't think you know me."

"Oh? Is that so?" Bakura lulled back, silvery brow quirking again in interest. "Well, I know I've seen you. You're too memorable not to see…"

"W-Well," Ryou spoke up, "I, I go to your shows a lot. I, I mean…I like you. Err…I mean..! I like your band a lot and yeah!" Ryou exclaimed, shutting his eyes at how ridiculous that had all came out. Feeling extremely stupid for shouting out of pure overwrought ness at the end, he gave a deep sigh, chocolate hues reopening again, gasping in surprise as gentle finger pads glided their way across his cheek for a moment. The feeling…it made him want _more… _Before he could get enough though, the fingers fell from his face all too quickly. Their eyes met again and Bakura chuckled.

"Mm, don't worry about it, people tend to freak out when they get near me. My band mates say it's my stench." Bakura shrugged nonchalantly, amused when the boy began to smile. He smiled too. Mildly, he wondered if it was strange to feel like smiling just because another person was. Probably. Did he care though? No, as long as noone ever found out.

"I-It isn't the stench, I can promise you that, Bakura…" Ryou's eyes widened. He had just used the male's name without him actually telling him it! Oh goodness. Bakura was going to think he was some sort of stalker! 'Oh damn! Please let Bakura not think it's weird, please don't let him know I like him. Please, please, please..!'

"Chh, oh? Then what is it, you? Why are you so hyped up?" Bakura gave the other a questioning look, staring at him intently, scraping his tongue ring up against the tip of his mouth idly. "I promise, I'm not that creepy."

Ryou settled down as Bakura hadn't asked why he knew his name already. But then, it kind-of made him curious why Bakura wasn't worried. Maybe a lot of people just happened to know his name since he was in a semi-popular local band. Ryou wasn't sure. Either way, he was turning out to be just as eccentric as Ryou had always thought of him to be and Ryou couldn't quit smiling… "No, I don't think you're creepy at all. I guess…I was just surprised to see you of all people come into this place, that's all."

"Mm, I see…" Bakura trailed off, making Ryou want to blush all over again with the way Bakura was eyeing him. It wasn't unlike the same way he had been watching him at the concert that night. Licking his lips, Bakura reclined, standing up straight once again, peering down to the multiple flavors of ice cream in the freezers, all labeled. Noticing this, Ryou bit down on his lips and went over by the cones and cups.

"Did…you know what you wanted?" Ryou asked, pony tail swaying as his head turned about to look upon the other again. Was Bakura already done talking to him? God, he hoped he hadn't ruined it for himself, though he guessed…finally being able to meet him was an improvement. It was still disheartening, but…then again, it's always hard to watch someone you like a lot when they aren't with you and when you don't know what they think of you.

'But he did touch my face… Why would he _do _that…?'

"Yeah, I think…I just want a scoop of cotton candy in the kid's size cone to go. By the way…" Bakura glanced towards Ryou again. "You never did say your name, you know? You sure make it hard to be friends with you, kid." Bakura grinned, "You won't tell me your name and you said I stink."

Ryou gasped, grabbing for a small cone, "I didn't say you stunk! You don't stink at all!" He cried, laughing shyly as he turned around to set the small glove on the counter, grabbing for a pair of plastic gloves and a scooper. "And my name is Ryou, Ryou Usagi." He looked at Bakura again, giving him a small smirk as he went to slide the plastic gloves over his hands, picking up the scooper, and opening the back of the freezer door to lean in to scoop up some of the cotton candy flavored ice cream.

"Mm, I know you didn't. I just wanted to see you smile again," Bakura said nonchalantly, meeting Ryou's surprised gaze when the boy looked at him, chocolate hues widened. Ryou was once again confused. Was…Bakura hitting on him, or was he crazy? Not sure which it was, he only kept smiling, bringing out the cone, and handing it over the counter to Bakura.

"W-Well, thank you, I think." Bakura grinned as he reached up to take his cone, fingers brushing against Ryou's own, all too purposefully.

"And thank you, ice cream boy." Bakura's tongue stroked against the brightly hued blue and pink concoction suggestively, making Ryou look away. 'Why…does he always have to look so damned hot..?' "And by the way…" Bakura paused as he made his way over to the cash register to pay for his cone. "Ryou is a pretty name. It fits you."

Ryou bit his lower lip at the complement, stepping over to the cash register as well, fingers pecking in exactly what Bakura had ordered. "I like…Bakura too. You make it work," he added, eyes peering up to the other in honesty. "It comes to $2.56." Smirking at Ryou's comment on his name, his hand slid down within his pocket, reaching for his wallet which, seeming so fitting to Ryou, was a black Rolling Stones one.

As Bakura fished out 3 dollars, he took another lick of his cone, handing the bills to Ryou, gazing up to the boy. "And…thank you. I'll be sure to tell my Mom you said that when I go home tonight." Ryou laughed, which made Bakura grin. Something about making this boy laugh…Bakura _liked _it…

In general, actually, it was the sound of Ryou's voice, so gentle and sweet… It was on the verge of girlish, yet seemed perfect for someone like Ryou.

"Oh shush!" Ryou countered, taking the bills, and placing them into the cash machine, taking out the .44 cents in change for Bakura. It was kind of sad, knowing all he had to do was give Bakura his money and the other was going to leave. It was so crazy and bad because…finally meeting Bakura like this, well…now Ryou was crushing him even _harder. _He was just as great to talk to as he was to watch on stage…

_And his touch was the best of all._

As Ryou tried to hand him the .44 cents, Bakura shook his head, nose wrinkling. "Nah…" He said, picking up his wallet from the counter, slipping it back into his pocket. "Consider it my gift to you for complementing my name. I'd give you more but…then I don't know if I'd have money to take you out tomorrow night after the festival-which I'm assuming you'll be at. If you aren't going, I think…I might cry, really." Bakura grinned sheepishly, watching Ryou for his reaction to this. Immediately, as he expected, the boy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Wh-What..?"

Did he _hear _that wrong?

He _had_ to have heard that wrong.

_There was no way he was just asked out by the guy he had been dreaming about for the past two months…_

R-Right…?

"I…asked you out and you haven't replied?" Ryou blinked, eyes closing for a moment, a smile crossing over his lips.

"I, I know, I'm sorry. It's just…surprising. O-Of course I'd be happy to go out with you though." Bakura grinned, silently thanking his mother for giving birth to such a sexy child that Ryou couldn't say "no" to.

"It shouldn't be that surprising, Ice cream boy. You're pretty damn cute, after all," Bakura said rather bluntly, taking a nibble of his cone, brow hitching.

"Oh…well, err…" Ryou began to stutter again, having no idea what to say to that. Bakura t-thought he was _cute!_ This…had to be a dream. Nothing this good ever happened to him. _Never. _In fact, before Bakura, he'd never even been asked out before!

"God, quit being so fucking cute. You blush too easily Ryou. Makes me want to just lick you." Bakura gave the boy a wink, hand slipping into his pocket. Ryou, of course, was too busy turning red to say anything back. "Heh, well…I'd better be going though. I don't have a pen or anything to give or get your number but…how about at my show tomorrow, I'll meet you right in front of the stage? Then we can just figure out what we're doing from there?" Ryou nodded, giving the other a smile, hands clasping atop the counter.

"Yes, that's fine. So, just right in front and you'll be there?" Ryou asked anxiously, watching as Bakura began to slowly back away.

"Yep! Trust me…" Bakura rolled his eyes playfully. "I wouldn't stand you up, I'm not a jerk. I want to see you again. I'd even ask you out tonight, but I have practice." At that, Bakura stuck out his tongue jokingly in disgust. "I wouldn't lie to you Ryou, know that."

Meeting Bakura's eyes, Ryou nodded, heart clamoring in his chest. It was so strange… Just a few minutes ago, Ryou had been so worried about just getting Bakura to be his acquaintance…

Now he _was_ going to go on a date with him!

It was still so impossible to believe, Ryou couldn't really think about it right at the moment.

"A-Alright, then I trust you." Giving Bakura a sweet smile, he waved to the other. "Good luck with practice tonight..!"

"Thanks and if you stand me up, Ryou, I know where you work..!" Bakura winked, giving his cone one more lick, feet padding across the white tiled floor until he reached the door, pushing it open with his elbow.

"I don't think…you'll have to worry about me being there," Ryou replied softly, crossing his arms and watching affectionately as the other went to leave. With a last glimpse of Ryou, eyes meeting the boy's again, Bakura grinned lightly.

"Me either…" He murmured back before stepping out the door. Ryou smiled to himself, still unable to believe what just happened. How did such a plain day at work turn into something so good?

Next, he did what any person would've done within the same situation. Once Bakura was out of the Parlor's window view, Ryou got on top of the register counter and did a victory dance.

'_Maybe this is going to be a Summer to remember, after all_…'

-

Until next time…

Eating in bathtubs rules!

-

_WOOH.. It's over. Finally. XD God, I still wish there was some kinda machine that could just write down the story from my brain with me having to use no effort at all. My poor fingers are going to die from typing so long. _

_I feel kinda bad now, too! Once I got done writing this, it kinda seems similar to…every single story I've started and haven't finished. Lol. All well, maybe this time around, I'll stick to it and try and be a soldier. I don't know. I know where I want to go with it but I don't know if I'm unlazy enough to get there. I'll see. _

_Either way, I hope you liked and please review, my little darlings! And...I still hate this website, because every review I write gets cut off by about, oh, everything but the first sentence. These guys suck at life._

_Peace!_


	2. Almost isn't good enough

Amazing, isn't it? I actually started a chapter without it taking six months! Lmao. So, my spring break still managed to stink, but at least I came out of it with a pretty bomb-sauce new breaks CD. BUT ANYWAYS.

So…I guess this chapter was kind-of inspired by "Beautiful Love", or the 8th & Ocean song, which I have a new love for-but really, this whole story comes from weirdo love songs like that.

…And Green Day, 'cause they're grand, as always. I love awkward-y love songs. xD

Uhm, whatelse…

I hate…that I like crappy shows on MTV like 8th & Ocean and Wild Out! Chh, Nick Cannon is my gangsta-love!

Heh, anyways, enjoy the chapter. Hopefully by next chapter some HARDCORE Ryou/Bakura stuff will be going on or at least a kiss. XD Either way. And thanks again, everyone, for all the good reviews. I hate that you have to reply to them all individually now and can't do it in the actual chapter. Pff, dumb-sauce.

Warning: Nope, I don't own Yuugiou and watch out for the gayness, if you're weird and don't like that kinda stuff.

READ ON!

-

Is it weird…

That I've never been on a date before?

I sigh, limb falling off the sofa, dragging my fingers across the plush emerald carpeting. Am I even the kind of person who can go on a date? After all, I mean, not that I'm trying to sound like I hate myself or anything but-…

My gaze drifts upwards to the rather bland snow-hued ceiling. Do I even have anything to offer someone like Bakura? And if I do, why has it taken me 17 years just to find one person who was interested?

…Okay, so that's kind-of a _lie. _There has been a few people interested in me before, but with each one of them, it never worked out. We never clicked and not for a lack of not wanting to but because…

I didn't really _try_. That must sound so stupid, right? I mean-I did _try_ but…I don't know. There was always something I should've said that I didn't or something I should've done but I didn't know how to go about it. Every almost relationship I've ever been in, well, they've all ended up the same. We never kiss, though we like each other, we never actually make it to that date.

I didn't _ask_ any of the people out, I didn't _try_ to push myself hard enough. I was shy, hell, I'm still shy when it comes to that! I haven't gotten any better, not at all. I mean…by now, most people have at least been with one or two people. Malik's had at least six boyfriends. Ryuuzaki? Honda? Yuugi? As far as I know, they've all at least been with one person, hell, Yuugi recently got into his first relationship.

The first day Yuugi met Atemu is the last day we _ever_ saw Yuugi alone. The two are always together! They're holding hands, they're sharing kisses, they're always in each other's arms and _never apart._ It's so weird to me, because…as a teenage boy, isn't that what you're supposed to be fighting against; being stuck to one person? As a guy, aren't you supposed to never want to be held down, aren't you supposed to splay the field or whatever you want to call it?

…They're so in love, it's almost _sickening. _I mean, not that I don't like them because they are some of my good friends but…ugh. I just don't know. If I could trade places with Yuugi and be in someone's arms, doing what he's doing…

It makes me feel kind-of _sick_ to my stomach. I don't know, I guess…I just don't think anyone could ever fall in such a love with me or that I could ever be in love like that with anyone else; not really, anyways. And even if…I was in love, would it really make anything _better?_ If Bakura and I actually got past our first date, would I even be able to succeed this time? Could I keep him interested long enough to even have my first real kiss?

Do I even _want_ it from him, or any kind of kiss in general?

I'm not sure…

I'm not sure I'm ready for love, not in any way or form . Besides, for the last four years of my life, I've lived by my lonesome for the most part. My dad only comes home maybe 1 month out of the year to see me. I guess…I've kind-of proved I really don't need anyone else. My friends keep me happy, I keep _myself_ happy. I'm so good at just being me right now, getting through my life like I do…

I've seen what relationships do. Am I really _ready_ to give into the problems having a boyfriend creates? If…I have a boyfriend, I'll never have time for my friends. I mean…none of them ever _do. _Not really. Sure, they tell themselves that they won't let having someone special get in the way of their friendships, but the longer they're together, the longer you _don't_ see them. Malik's one of the only people I know, who when in a relationship, still manages to hang out with me majority of the time. He tells me he's just a genius when it comes to his time management and that there's no reason he _needs_ to be attached to anyone's arm for more than a few hours a week.

But…what I think? I don't think, even after so many relationships, Malik's ever been in real _love_ with any of them. Including Katsuya. Sure, Malik likes him a lot and he's stayed with him the longest out of any boyfriend, but…

Comparing him to how Yuugi is with Atemu, it's nothing alike. Malik and Katsuya have even been together longer, but you never actually hear them tell each other "I love you". I don't know, maybe that's just how it works with them…

Or maybe Malik's just doing what I think he's doing. The second Ryuuji told Malik he was falling in love with him was the day before Malik broke up with him; Valon, too. I don't really think it's any sort of coincidence. Maybe…deep down, even know Malik likes to be with people, he's like me, and he's still secretly afraid of actually being in love. Malik's so quick to get away from anything to serious…

Still, I think…deep down, I'm a bit jealous. I can say all these things and estimate what I'd be like in a relationship, but I can't _actually_ give anyone a straight answer because…

I've never been with anyone to have anything to tell about.

_Bakura…will you be different? Will I finally see what love is like?_

At the sound of the front door opening, I jump. Malik must have finally made it. All well, I guess I should just stop thinking about it for now. What happens between Bakura and I happens, and I guess it doesn't take a genius to figure out I'm going to _screw_ it up.

-

"Ahn. Ryouuuuu." A choked whine made it's way out of Malik as he sat there, curled up upon the recliner, hair still disheveled from waking up, mouth twisted sourly as his tongue stroked upon the roof of his mouth, the taste of morning still clear, still having not made it to the bathroom to brush his teeth. It wasn't that he hadn't _wanted_ to get up, but…11 am!

Seriously?

…They didn't even _have _to leave until noon, so why on earth was he shaken awake at 10:55, Ryou already beginning to rush to get ready? They had _plenty_ of time! Why did they need to be up so long before they needed to leave? All Ryou and he had to do was get dressed and how long did that really take them-oh, and Ryou needed a shower, which would last, oh, 15 minutes at the most…

NOT A WHOLE DAMNED HOUR.

Sulking, Malik muttered into the recliner cushion. He was still so tired from last night. Sure, Katsuya, with much nagging, had let him go back to Ryou's around 11 pm but…

Then he had made Ryou cook him food and had forced Ryou to play video games for another two hours, though the boy was already exhausted, before they finally made it to bed around 2 am. But with only nine hours of sleep, how was Malik supposed to survive today!

"Oh, shut up Malik! You slept longer than you even needed to! You'll be fine! Hurry and get clothes on now! You know Katsuya, Yuugi, and Hiroto are about to be here in 20 minutes, lazy! You have seriously been sitting there, wallowing in your stench for at least 15 minutes! Go get dressed before, as usual, we're all _stuck_ waiting for you!" Ryou yelled back irritably from the bathroom where the boy was currently washing his face. Sighing, he glanced into the mirror, shaking his head. And Malik wondered _why_ he was forced to be awake an hour before they had to leave. Sure, the boy only took maybe 10 minutes to get ready but he also took another 20 MINUTES just to sit there and actually get his unmotivated ass out of bed!

Pouting, Malik glared towards the hallway which lead to the bathroom where his currently, _jerk_ of a friend was located. How dare Ryou curse at him already! He didn't even need to be yelled at like that yet, he hadn't done anything wrong besides be -forced- to get up when he didn't need to be awake! Muttering incoherently, the boy stood from the chair, fixing his only item of clothing, a simple pair of long jersey shorts which had somehow turned to the side, making them slightly uncomfortable to wear. He really hated wearing clothes to bed, in all honestly. Hell, if he was still alone, he probably _would_ have been naked, but no, because Ryou had to be such a sissy about dumb crap like that, Malik was _forced_ to wear clothes to sleep. It was like a punishment, really! It's not like he wanted to show off his body to his friend or secretly seduce the other or anything like that! Hell, he had even offered to keep a blanket wrapped around himself the whole time but all that ever happened was that Ryou's cheeks would tinge pink and the boy would give him a haughty glare, wordlessly describing how uncomfortable that would make Ryou feel. Frankly, Malik wondered what the boy was going to do when it came time to sleep with someone. That was going to be a sight to see because Ryou didn't even like to be more than shirtless in front of other people! What was he going to do when someone actually wanted to _ravish_ that shapely little body of his? Just glare? Snorting as Malik began his trek to Ryou's bedroom, he gave the boy a glance before heading into said room, opposite of the bathroom. Nah, Ryou'd probably just blush and do exactly what he had done when Katsuya's sister had mentioned he had a cute smile; Change the subject completely and pretend like he hadn't heard because acknowledging it would be much too embarrassing and life-threatening, to actually RECEIVE a complement and smile and say "thank you!" would be all too much for Ryou.

Sometimes, it really _killed_ Malik just how much Ryou played the innocent card and pretended to not notice when people hit on him. Couldn't Ryou just admit to himself, for once, that he was very attractive and a cool person and _deserved _the attention?

…Oh no, because that would be doing something _bold_ and Ryou might die if he had to set foot in an uncomfortable zone for even a second. Grinning, Malik's hand wrapped around the bronze knob of Ryou's closet door, opening it with ease. Now…what to wear to the show…

Hell, like he really even cared what he wore. As long as it was something black and not one of those preppy striped-polo-things Ryou was so accustomed to, he was in the clear.

Hands fumbling through the neatly hung shirts, Malik shrugged and grabbed the first black one he found. "Good enough," he mumbled, eyes closing as he dragged the shirt up over his head, sliding it on with ease. Mildly, he wondered what was even _on _the shirt. Gazing down warily, the word 'Vans' raced in front of his eyes. A band tee-shirt of some sort would've been better but…he didn't really care, so this one worked. Yawning, he shut the closet door, making his way to Ryou's dresser to borrow some jeans and _socks._ Malik frowned at the thought of the latter. He really hated those too, but Ryou would kill him if he even tried to wear his shoes again with no socks because, well, as they had discovered a couple of years back, Malik's feet tended to absolutely _reek _after concerts…or just after anything for that matter. As a joke, Ryou had even bought the blonde Athlete's foot cream one year, thinking maybe that would cure the stench a little, but nope!

…It also could've been because Malik wasn't consistent with the spray and he was supposed to change socks two times a day. Did he though? Hell no, because that was inconvenient and Malik was all for the opposite. "You know Ryou, I wonder what everyone would do if they saw how much of an ass you are when noone else is looking!" He retorted back in response to Ryou's earlier command, snickering as he tugged on a pair of dark blue jeans. Ryou of course, only rolled his eyes now as he brushed through his long, cotton-y locks.

"I'm not being an '_ass'_. I'm being punctual, a skill I really think you were born without, or maybe you just lost it when your sister dropped you on the head as a baby." Smiling, Ryou peered to his reflection in a satisfied manner. Making fun of Malik and vice-versa was always one of his favorite past times. Like most friends, they each had too much fun taking low blows at each other for even the dumbest of things. And as for waking Malik up, well, Ryou knew Malik knew it was _really_ what had to be done.

"At least, unlike you, I wasn't born with an aging disorder!" An aging disorder? Ryou glared into the mirror suddenly, pointedly at his snowy locks. It was something Malik never could leave alone, just how shockingly white his hair was because he knew how badly it got to Ryou, who, every time, if made fun of it for long enough, would always begin to worry if he really did look like an old man. Malik always had to explain he was kidding and that Ryou and his milky strands were drop dead sexy, which Ryou blushed at, like everything else that was pointed toward his obvious attractiveness.

Turning his head and pivoting backward, Ryou peered into the doorway of his bedroom to scope out his friend, who he expected and was, sitting on the bed, slipping on a pair of mismatched socks. "You know, you should be careful to what you say to supposed 'asses' like myself or this brush I have here might just collide with that big head of yours!" Ryou countered back, swaying the brush within his digits. Malik only laughed, eyes peering up to the other from the neatly made bed he sat upon.

"You do that and I might just have to take my socks off later and make your shoes smell like straight-up garbage." Ryou's eyes widened and he sat the brush down, stalking into the bedroom. No way was he about to let Malik wear his shoes with no socks, not even for a minute! That was just gross!

"You do that and I won't even need that brush to smack you upside the head! I'll just do it myself!" Ryou cried, standing in the doorway of his room, looking scarily serious about that though really, it was just talk. Like Ryou would ever hit anyone! Sure, they had play fights but even at Ryou's 'manliest' hour, he was sure to lose. Ryou took what he didn't have in strength in wisdom-Malik, well, he was kind-of the opposite, which is why the two needed each other so badly or so Malik thought. When Ryou got into fights like the two times he had, fully by accident, Malik was right there to punch the lights outo f the jerks who even dared to hit Ryou. And school…well, no matter if it was History, Science, Literature, or anything else Malik was bad at (Which at times, felt like everything), Ryou was right there to help, even if it meant sending text messages with test answers over their cell phones, which Ryou disapproved of heavily. Ryou, being the nice guy he was though, just wanted to help his friend in any way possible because he knew Malik would do the same for him.

"No you won't or I'll make you even later! Maybe even _past_ 7 o' clock." Snerking, Malik remembered just one more thing he could poke fun at Ryou about.

_His date._

…Or, his semi-date, at least, with that Bakura-dude. The first date, sadly, Ryou had ever been on. It was just…every one he knew, even guys who weren't really on the curvy side, would at least say Ryou was a good-looking male. How was it that Bakura had been the first to notice this?

Actually, no, it wasn't like that. Even he knew people before had liked Ryou but Ryou being Ryou, had pushed them away whether he meant to or not. But Bakura…well, Ryou was just lucky he was forward with what he wanted or that date probably never would've came because Ryou sure-as-hell wouldn't have initiated it. Still…if this night worked out with Bakura, Malik wondered if he could somehow help Ryou keep it going because Ryou in a relationship with no help was a disaster. Malik understood; Ryou just didn't know how to handle himself in those kinds of situations, which is where he and his dating expertise came in to help! And…he would, because it was by far, time for Ryou to have that first kiss he knew the boy wanted. And Bakura…well.

Ryou had been shyly fawning over him for two straight months now. Even know Ryou didn't mention him often, Malik _knew. _Best friends always know, just not quite as good as Moms…

But Ryou had no Mother, and neither did he, so they both just had to try and make do with what they had, and that was each other. And Bakura, well…Malik was a little bit protective and afraid over the idea, only because he didn't want Ryou to get hurt, and Ryou was the type to get hurt easily. Ryou wore his heart on his sleeve, in a sense, not that he really cried every single time something went wrong but…

Malik and anyone who knew Ryou that well could _tell _that he wanted to. Just as sensitive as Ryou was though, he was also tough mentally. Probably stronger than himself.

Ryou's eyes turned to slits and he stomped over to Malik and lightly kicked his friend in the leg. "Oh no you won't! I'd leave you behind if you even _tried!_"

"See, ow!" Malik pouted, toeing at the other as well. "You are too a jerk. What is Bakura going to say when he finds out you aren't the sweet boy he masturbates to?" Grinning sheepishly eyeing Ryou's reaction, he knew he had finally gotten to the boy. His cheeks? Well, they were the hue of double-stemmed cherries and his eyes were now as wide as a baseball. Knowing it was only a moment until he got his ass beat in, Malik cackled and dashed away from Ryou who screamed and attempted to latch onto his shirt collar.

"I'M GOING TO EFFING RIP MY SHIRT OFF OF YOU AND KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Ryou started up after Malik hurriedly, feet pounding against the apartment floor trying to hard to catch up to his best friend, the one who was about to die within a few seconds! For the love of God, would there ever be a day when someone could like a person _innocently_ without anything perverted being implied!

…Not with Malik around, at least. As Malik stopped for a breath behind the wooden coffee table still laughing, Ryou eyes hacked at him like a dead man walking. That had never, ever needed to be said! Dammit, now he was going to picture Bakura d-do….doing _that _and it only made his flushed color intensify! He hadn't even gone out on the date and he was already nervous, curse Malik for making him feel even worse!

"Why?" Malik purred in return, "Did you want a quickie with me for practice before Bakura?" Giving his friend a racy little wink as a joke, Malik cackled. "'Cause baby, just say the words and I'll take the shirt off myself!"

…Not funny. Before Malik could do or say anything, probably because he was too busy dying because of his own joke, Ryou literally jumped over the table, taking down his friend onto the living room floor, Malik's head colliding with the entertainment center and Ryou's calves knocking against the coffee table ends. It didn't matter though, a little pain was worth _pulverizing_ Malik over.

"Shit, ow!" Malik cried, a chuckle still leaving him, even as he laid there upon the floor, head now pounding from injury.

"You stupid jerk! Don't say bad things like that to me!" Ryou cried, a giggle breaking through as he attempted to warily hit his friend, who, even when laughing, was able to stop the weak blows from hitting his shoulder. Finally, the two couldn't take it anymore, and Ryou collapsed atop the other, laughing into his neck. "You're the real ass, you know that?" Mumbled Ryou as he rolled off the other onto his back, head turned so he could watch him. Malik nodded, head turning as well, hand lifting to cradle the new bruise forming on his head.

"Heh, yeah, I know. You can't blame me though. You're so easy to tease! You get so flustered every time, it's good entertainment!" Malik chimed, grin peaking through, eyes closing as he gave a whine, wincing as he went to sit up. "God, remind me to tell Bakura you're violent in bed too. That should turn him on a great deal."

"Malik!" Ryou exclaimed, slapping the other on the hip. "Shut up! I don't even want to think about that!"

"Ow, again! And why? Bakura's fucking gorgeous, you have every right to think about him like that." Cracking an eye closed, Malik faced the other, who began to sit up as well, pulling his knees to his chest like he always did when on the floor.

"Yeah, h-he's good looking, but that doesn't mean you have to say crap like that. B-Bakura's a…nice guy, or at least I think so. Besides, he probably isn't that into me or anything, anyways. I bet you anything he just meant to go out as friends." '_Seriously Ryou, even you have to know better than that, stupid! Calling people "cute" before asking them out usually doesn't signify going out as just friends.' _

Biting his lip, Ryou shrugged. "I, I just don't…-"

"Don't want to get ahead of yourself? Please." Malik rolled his opened lilac hue, teeth gritting for a moment as his head gave another painful thud. Ryou noticing this, began to feel a bit guilty…

Then he remembered what Malik had said and felt a little less sympathetic. However, since Ryou was so nice even after inflicting pain on Malik himself, that still didn't mean he wasn't going to go and get his friend an ice pack. Standing up, he eyed his left leg, as it was throbbing as well from hitting it on the table. 'Maybe I should get _two_ ice packs', he thought to himself, glancing to Malik.

Get ahead of himself? But…he wasn't trying to! Not about sex and not like -that-! As Ryou was about to open his mouth to voice his opinion, Malik beat him to it. "You're too cute, Ryou. You don't need to worry about people not liking you. If he didn't think you weren't hot, he probably wouldn't have asked you out, so there." Eyeing his friend back, Malik leant against the entertainment center, eyes closing. "Mm…you made me hit my head pretty bad, you know?"

"…Oh, yeah. I was just about to go and get an ice pack, sorry!" And before Malik could say anything else on the matter of Bakura, Ryou hurried off to the kitchen. It wasn't like Malik thought, or he didn't think it was, at least. It wasn't really Bakura liking him Ryou was worried about!

…Or maybe it was, but _still. _The same thought as before ran through his mind. Even if Bakura liked him and wanted a relationship, he was lost on how to go about it or even what to do when he saw the other come tonight. Of course, there was no way he'd back out on the date but…

It was still scary to him to enter into new territory like that. Sighing and giving an annoyed look down to his leg, Ryou yanked open the black door of his freezer, limbs reaching in to dig out two different ice packs. As he shut the door and staggered on his way back to the living room, he glanced at the clock. '11:50. Ack, they should be here any second and Malik still hasn't brushed his hair or anything!' Feeling stupid now for getting his friend off track, he rushed back to the living room as fast as his injured leg could hobble, falling back onto the couch to nurse at it.

"Malik!" The other looked over to him and caught the flying ice bag just in time, immediately pressing the cold bundle to his head in relief. "You still aren't ready yet. You haven't brushed your teeth or hair."

Just as Malik was about to answer, the noise of loud footsteps became audible and the door burst open, the sound of Katsuya's loud voice highly distinguishable.

"'Ay! Where the hell are you guys at!"

Malik grinned and gave Ryou a satisfied look.

"Looks like I won't be having to, Mom."

-

So, not the most eventful chapter, I'm sorry!

Heart, heart. Sniff.

I just really wanted to go in depth a bit on Malik and Ryou's relationship and that took me forever, so…

I decided to actually get a chapter out before the end of the week and not wait another bazillion days, because it would've been another 10 pages or more just to get to the date, start it, and maybe end it.

Next chapter though, for sure! And…the rest of the band will be revealed. It's good, I promise. XD

Thank you all for reading! Please review and I hope you all have the most bomb-sauce days ever.

Goodbye, Sunshines!

As for the next chapter, I'm HOPING it'll be out by next Sunday. Yay for me and possibly being consistent!

Peace out!


End file.
